1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB memory stick and more particularly, to a memory stick having a lock device, which is electrically connectable to a computer for data access, and facilitates carrying.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB memory stick is a portable data storage device that is connectable to a computer for data access. As the data storage technology has developed, the storage capacity of typical USB memory sticks has been largely increased. The USB memory sticks are widely used in various fields.
A typical USB memory stick generally comprises a metal shell made of a metal sheet member by stamping, a plastic shell surrounding the metal shell, a PC board accommodated in the metal shell and having a data storage function and an insulative member stopping against the PC board in position. According to this conventional design, the fabrication of the metal shell by means of stamping technology has the advantage of rapid production and low manufacturing cost. However, there is a seam left in the metal shell to obstruct the sense of beauty after fabrication of the metal shell, and therefore the plastic shell is necessary to surround the metal shell and to keep the seam from sight.
Taiwan Patent Application Number 98115626 discloses a USB memory stick entitled “USB memory stick with a seamless metal housing”, which comprises a seamless metal housing made of an extruded rectangular metal tube, and an internal structure consisting of a PC board, a metal tray and an insulative upper block and inserted into the seamless metal housing. This design of the USB memory stick eliminates the drawback of the aforesaid conventional USB memory stick.
Further, adding a lock device to a USB memory stick facilitates carrying of the USB memory stick. This is another subject to be discussed in the present invention.